The Science of Relationships
by kewliobeans
Summary: Sequel to The Science of Friendship. Now that Star knows their secret will she become a part of Team Phantom? Watch as Star juggles ghost-fighting and trying to navigate a relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the sequel for ****The Science of Friendship.**** This one probably won't be as long as the last two. Also, I won't be able to update much. I'm going out of town for two weeks started the 31****st****. I wish I didn't have to go, but I do. :( Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 1

Dating Tucker is great.

Most of the time.

We're still learning about each other.

It's exciting and new and completely terrifying.

And I love it.

I love him.

But, it's so complicated.

I never know what to say, what to do, around him.

I guess in that way I'm just like every other teenager.

We're still trying to figure out this whole "dating" thing.

Stuff like, what's romantic and what's just cheesy?

Or what classifies as a "date"?

And then there's the more embarrassing things...

Like, what the hell am I supposed to do with my tongue when we're kissing?

But, we're working it out together.

Like normal teenagers.

I glance over at Danny, in ghost form, showing some new ghost gadget.

Well, mostly normal anyways…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See the endnotes.**

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 2

I love dating Tucker, I really do.

But right now I want nothing to do with him.

Tonight he was going to take me out to dinner and a movie.

I was so excited!

Until he blew off at the last minute.

For video games.

He freaking blew me off for freaking video games!

I know it's the new edition of Doomed and he was excited, but so was I!

I mean, hey, I love Doomed just as much as the next nerd, but we could've waited.

Come on, is that game more important than me?

Sigh.

I love dating Tucker, I really do.

But sometimes, I don't know why.

**A/N: Okay, so I am now going to announce the winners to my banner contest!**

**In third place we have: Everybody Loves an Irish Girl**

**In second is: Turkeyhead987**

**And our first place winner is…. GhostDog401**

**Just PM me and you can start collecting your prizes, which are listed most accurately on my deviantart page, but if you cannot see that, just PM me and I'll tell you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on vacation, so there won't be any regular updates, but I'm using a hotel computer to get these couple chapters to you.**

Tucker doesn't even notice that I'm mad at him.

He goes on like everything's normal.

He never even pretends to be sorry.

It's like he doesn't know what it means to have a girlfriend.

I mean I've never really had a boyfriend I seem to know what to do.

But, not this time.

What do I say to him?

Should I even say anything?

Am I blowing this out of porportion?

I need to talk to him.

But, how?


	4. Chapter 4

He pays more attention to his stupid technology than me.

HE's always playing video games or hacking something or another.

I hang around his house all the time, but...

It's like I don't even exist.

I don't even bother to knock anymore.

It's not like he'd look up from whatever he was doing to greet me.

IT doesn't even feel like we're dating.

Well, I guess if we never talk anymore, we really aren't.


	5. Chapter 5

One day, I sit in Tucker's room while his face is practically glued to his computer.

"Tucker, you've been doing this to me since summer started."

"Doing what?"

"Exactly! You don't DO anything, but sit here and use your computer or PDA."

"You know me, I always do this."

"Well, what about me? Do you care at all about me?"

He kissed then, soft and sweet.

The kisses soon become more passionate and desperate.

Before I know I've been pulled onto Tucker's lap.

Suddenly, I hear a loud "BRING!" from his computer screen.

I ignore, and wrap my arms around Tucker's waist.

Tucker it seemed, had other plans, as he unwrapped my arms and set me down.

"Hang on, babe, I'm getting an IM."

I walked out the door, head held high, and the sting of rejection burning through me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the super awkward kissing scene last chapter. I do not know how to describe a kiss, having never been kissed myself. Ignore that. Also, you may notice that I'm forgetting to do my header. Ooops...**

What happened to us?

Tucker and I were so perfect together.

We just fit.

Our conversations could go on for hours.

And now...

It's like I don't even know him.

I need to figure out what's going on.

Using the scientific method of course!

The question part's easy: Why is Tucker acting so weird?

Though the hypothesis is a little more painful to write.

Maybe he just doesn't like me.

Maybe it's time to move on.

This was supposed to best summer of my life.

Now it's quite possibly the worst.

I can't go back to way things were before.

I just can't.

Because now, I know what I'm missing.


	7. Chapter 7

I suppose this is what's to be expected when you fall in love with a tecno-geek.

But I thought this was going to be better.

I mean we're both nerds...

And once upon a time he was my Prince Charming.

Once upon a time I was going to get my fairtyale ending.

But, now my Prince has turned back into a toad.

But that's what you get when you let your heart win.

Okay, brain, now is not the time for fitting Paramore lyrics.

I try to think of anything but Tucker.

I fall asleep half an hour later, with red eyes, humming the Periodic Table song.

So much for happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, I talk a walk.

I need to clear my head.

As I trudge down the grey concrete stairs of my porch, I nearly trip...

...Over Tucker.

"We need to talk." He says.

"I guess we do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I've been AWOL for a few months now and I'm **_**really, really**_** sorry. My life has been so hectic and if anyone is still reading this, congratulations on being the most patient people in the world. To GhostDog401: I'll be getting you your prizes soon. Enjoy.**

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 9-Star's POV

We both stand there, awkwardly staring at our sneaker-clad feet.

"Someone should say something before we both grow old." I state, not able to look Tuck In the eye.

"Yeah." He laughs, nervously.

"Look, if you're not going to explain yourself, you can get off my porch."

"Me? Explain myself? What about you?"

"What did I do?"

"Yesterday, you just left!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've at least said goodbye or something."

"I figured you were too busy with that damn computer."

"What? Is _that_ what this about?"

"What else would it be about? You care more about your technology than you do me!"

"Is that what you think?" He shrieks, his voice going at least an octave higher.

"What was I supposed to think with you spending so much time ignoring me for that…thing."

"I was NOT ignoring you."

"Sure, whatever."

"I wasn't!"

"You never pay any attention to me."

"I'm paying attention now aren't I?"

"Seems to be the first time in a month you've done so."

"You always have the be the center of the universe don't you? You're a diva! You're a brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Maybe not, but sure are a bitch."

I flinch, involuntarily. That really hit home.

How many times had I been called that before? Back when I had to the role of self-absorbed jerk, I got called that at least once a day. The students I had to tease because Paulina said so. NO, not had to, chose to, because I was too weak to stand up to spoiled little Paulina. Maybe I am a bitch. But, he was never supposed to say that. HE was probably the only person in school, who had never called me that.

I look Tucker in the eye and say, "Go to hell."

He seems to realize what he's said, just a few minutes too late, hoping to reconcile and begins, "Star.."

I ignore him, and turn to go back into my house.

I promised myself I'd never cry over a boy.

But this isn't any boy.

This is Tucker.

Tears roll rapidly down my face, staining my flushed cheeks.

He's gone.

I am already nostalgic for the times we've had.

But I had to make a choice.

Would it be better to have him half-heartedly, or not have him at all?


	10. Chapter 10

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 10-Tucker's POV

I walk home in a morose silence.

What am I going to do?

Why did I have to lose my temper like that?

I just threw away the girl I love.

All because I'm insecure.

All because I can't control my emotions.

All because I don't know how to talk to her about some things.

Sigh.

I need to get her back, no matter what it takes.

I can't lose her just because of a few wrong words and insecurities.

Man, I am the epitome of socially awkward penguin aren't I?


	11. Chapter 11

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 11-Star's POV

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

I will not cry.

Do you hear me? I said I am not going to cry.

Not now, not anymore, not ever again.

No more tears of mine will be shed.

I am Star Tesla and I am too strong to cry any longer.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Damn.


	12. Chapter 12

The Science of Relationships

Chapter 12-Tucker's POV

I find myself on the street Danny lives.

I wonder if that's where I meant to go all along.

He'll know what to do.

Probably.

Maybe.

I hope so.

Well, actually, he's never really been in a serious committed relationship.

So, I suppose it would make sense that he wouldn't know a thing.

Now that I think about, what am I even doing here?

Whatever, I might as well ask, and while I'm at it play a game of _Doomed._

I toss open the front door of Fenton Works and step inside.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" He calls from the kitchen.

"I have a problem."


End file.
